GN STN Stuff
b--CONTENTS--/b CREATIONS HACKING PAINT CAN DISPENSER CHEMICALS SMOKE COOKING GENETICS TELEPORTER ARTIFACTS ENGINE BOTANY WEIRD SHIT PIPE BOMB HACKING LOCATIONS SECRET ITEMS TRADERS MISC REAGENTS BARMAN DRINKS MAKING BOMBS PIPES b--CREATIONS--/b Rocket Shoes: Use an emergency tank on a pair of shoes. Cyborg: You must have robot parts in order to do this. Add a wire and power cell to your robot chest. Add brain to body. Add your robot arms, legs, head, & chest to your robot frame. After all pieces are in place wrench the frame and activate the cyborg. To get a brain, see --WEIRD SHIT-- category. Electric Chair: Add an electropack to a security helmet then attach to chair. Grenade: Add a timer/igniter assembly to a metal casing. Add a container with chemicals and/or any other biotic material necessary to the unsecured grenade. Use a screwdriver on to finish the grenade. (Can only get casings from traitor Chemist!) Medibot: Empty a Medpack. Add a robot arm to the Medpack. Add a health analyzer to the unfinished product. Add a proximity sensor to finish your Medibot. You can now add containers to the Medibot to make it inject the chemicals in said container. Pills: Insert a beaker containing chemicals into the Chem-Master 3000. Click on the Chem-Master 3000 with nothing in hand. Select the create pill option. Name the pill. The chemicals that were in the beaker are now in a pill. Robot Parts: With metal in main hand, click a robotic fabricator several times until you have added enough metal to the fabricator to make robot part. Click on the robotic fabricator with nothing in hand, choose a robot part. Wait until you receive the robot part. Securibot: Use a screwdriver on a remote signalling device. Attach the remote signalling device to a helmet. Weld a hole in the helmet and signaller assembly. Add a proximity sensor to the helmet and signaller assembly. Add a robot arm to the assembly. Add a stun baton to finish the Securibot. Buttbot: Use a robot arm on a butt. Super flashes: Screwdriver a flash then put a power cell in. b--PAINT CAN DISPENSER--/b You might need magnetic boots or some shit for step 8 to work, I'm still working this out. To fix this you need wires, a crowbar, a wrench, a screwdriver, and 4 paint cans filled with paint which you can order for 1000 credits from the quartermasters. Step 1. Screwdriver the maintenance panel open. Step 2. Use a crowbar to pry the maintenance panel off. Keep the panel for later! Step 3. use a wrench to remove the service module bolts. Step 4. Use wires to replace the burnt out wires. Step 5. Use all 5 units of each paint can you got from the crate you hopefully ordered and received from QM. Step 6. Wrench the bolts again. Step 7. Add the now removed maintenance panel back. Step 8. Resecure the panel with the screwdriver. Step 9. Paint everything pink and curse angriestibm. Note: I am not sure this can actually be fixed. b--HACKING--/b Mulebot: NOTE: To ride a Mulebot, drag your character on to it. Use a screwdriver on a Mulebot. Method 1: Cut wires with wire cutter. Cut wires until you find the one that allows you to ride the Mulebot. Mend wires that do not allow you to ride it. Method 2: Use a multi-tool to pulse wires until you find the one that allows you to ride the Mulebot. Cut that wire. Airlocks: Use a Screwdriver on airlock. Method 1: Find a random airlock that you do not need. Cut wires until you find the one that drops the door bolts. Memorize the wire that drops the door bolts. Go to a useful airlock. Cut every wire except the one that drops the door bolts. Use a crowbar on the door. 2: Use a multi-tool to pulse wires until you find the one that drops the door bolts. Cut every wire except the one that drops the door bolts. Use a crowbar on the door. b--CHEMICALS--/b Alkysine (cures brain damage!): Chlorine + Nitrogen + Anti-Toxins. Ammonia (a fertilizer): Hydrogen + Nitrogen. Antihistamine: sleep toxin + diethylamine + ethanol + heat Antihol (cancels drunkenness): Anti-toxin + Ethanol Arithrazine (treats high radiation poisoning): Hyronalin + Hydrogen. Atrazine (Weedkiller): Chlorine + Nitrogen + Hydrogen Bath Salts (hallucinations, horror, tramp beard, and the urge to eat someone's face! Also breaks down into various chemicals in blood including jagged crystals which can cause direct damage and other nasties.): ???? + Monosodium Glutamate + Plant nutrients + Mercury + Space Cleaner + Mugwort + Denatured Enzyme All of these can be found in spooky dans soups. Bicaridine (heals brute dmg): Inaprovaline + Carbon Benzocytizine (removes all non-organic compounds from body, but does extreme toxic damage): Hydrogen + Carbon + Mercury Bilk (milk and beer mixed): Milk + Beer. Booster Enzymes(Decays into 2 of one good chem in your blood stream): A chem that should not be told Capulletium(makes alive things appear dead): neurotoxin+chlorine+hydrogen Capulletium plus(Paralyzes, prevents talking, instant. Basically is sleep toxin with no downsides. I guarantee you this recipe will change almost immediately after me posting this recipe): cappuletium + synaptizine + Hyperzine Carpet (creates a dirty carpet on the floor): Space Fungus + Blood :catdrugs:(Causes you to meow, hiss, and hallucinate.): Ammonia + Welding fuel + catonium(extracted from catnip which you can get seeds for from hacking the botany seed dispensers)+ Psilocybin(mutated mushrooms or spooky dans) Cola (It is cola): Sugar + Water + Carbon + Oxygen Corn Syrup(it makes things sugary): Corn starch + acid? + heat Crank (You're making meth! While it's heating get as close to the machine as to get the most realistic experience possible! Makes you speedy and hot. Can kill in higher dosages.): Ammonia + antihistamine + lithium + sulphuric acid + welding fuel then heat. Cryoxadone (Speeds cryogenic healing): Dexalin + Water + Oxygen. HEATING: changes into tricordrazine, heat fast Cryptobiolin (causes confusion): Potassium + Oxygen + Sugar. Cryostylane (Freeze): Leporazine, Water, and Oxygen Dexalin (treats oxygen deprivation): Plasma + Oxygen. Dexalin Plus (treats oxygen deprivation superbly): Dexalin + Carbon + Iron. Diethylamine (a better fertilizer): Ammonia + Ethanol. Flash Powder now updated! (used in a flashbang): Chlorine + Potassium + Sulfur. Foam (causes people to slip unless they're walking): Carbon + Fluorine + Sulphuric Acid. The more Fluorine the better. NOTE: For this to work in a grenade, you must put in the container containing these ingredients and a reagent glass of water. DO NOT PUT WATER IN THE container OR RISK A CHEMICAL REACTION, IT MUST BE ADDED SEPERATELY. Grog(Like suicider but with more alcohol. When consumed gives you an eyepatch and renames you with Captain title.): haha no Gro-Boost Fertilizer: Bicardine + plant nutrients + dexalin Hairgronium(Grow great hair): Carpet + synthflesh + synaptizine High Fructose Corn Syrup: Corn syrup + Denatured enzymes Holy Water(Will cause severe pain to vampires): Wine + Mercury + and water Hootingnium(Flashbang-like effect):Phosphorus + Oxygen + Ethanol Hyperzine (makes you run much faster): Sugar + Phosphorous + Sulfur. Hyronalin (treats radiation poisoning): Radium + Anti-Toxins. Ice: Cool down water! Initropodril(USELESS! BUBBLES AWAY! There are like 5 initro recipes supposedly, this may be a fake one): Hyperzine + bicardine+ toxin+ ethonal + radium + plasma + sulphuric acid Imidazoline (heals blindness / eye dmg): Carbon + Hydrogen + Anti-toxin Impedrezene (impedes movement): Mercury + Oxygen + Sugar. Infernite (burns pretty hot) Carbon + Hydrogen + Ethanol + Heat to 300 degrees. DO NOT HEAT HIGHER OR RISK INFERNO! Itching powder(Causes damage in high dosages): Space Fungus + Ammonia + Welding Fuel Jenkem (sewage drugs): Poo + Urine. Kelotane (treats burn damage): Silicon + Carbon. Krokodil (Cools you down, makes you itchy, and when in high doses will cause a one time skin melting that will deal about half someone's total health in damage and also knocks people unconsious. This is probably the most dangerous drug.): Anti-histamine + Space cleaner + Potassium + Phosphorus + Sleep Toxin + Welding Fuel + Heat Leporazine (stabilizes body temperature): Silicon + Plasma. Lexorin (prevents suffocation but does brute dmg): Plasma + Hydrogen + Nitrogen Life (Live out your dreams and play god.): synthflesh + blood + strange regeant + heat Lipolicide (Makes you skinny if fat, but causes toxic damage if you are not): Milk + Kelotane LSD (makes you see trippy things): Space Fungus + Diethylamine Montaguone(makes things dead appear unconcious on the ground): tricordazine + dexalin + bicardine Montaguone Extra(makes things dead appear alive and moving): Montaguone + Kelotane + Anti-toxin Motor Oil: Carbon + Hydrogen + Welding fuel Mutriant Plant Formula(Randomly changes plant plant stats): Hyronalin + Radium + Plant Nutrients Napalm (basically liquid fire): Aluminium + Plasma + Sulphuric Acid. Neurotoxin (causes brain damage, impairs movement, and gradual toxic damage): Heat up Space Drugs Nicotine(makes you cough a lot and stammer): Smoke cigarette and draw blood from yourself. Omega Mutagen(May not exist probably just cogwerks fucking with me): ONE OF THOSE CHEMS NOT TO TELL PEOPLE Unstable Mutagen (gives random genetic mutations): Radium + Phospherous + Chlorine. Plant Nutrients (it is good for plants!): Compost + Phosphorus + Nitrogen Polytrinic Acid (an acid which is useful to make other substances): Sulphuric Acid + Chlorine + Potassium. Cool to 170 degrees. Power Plant Fertilizer(boosts plants traits): Plant nutrients + kelotane + hyperzine Ryetalyn (removes some genetic defects): Radium + Carbon + Hydrogen + Anti-Toxin. Silicate (Reinforces Windows): Silicon + Oxygen + Aluminium. Simethicone(prevents use of the *fart emote): kelotane + hydrogen + oxygen Steam (Superheated water): Water + Heat Use in spraybottle to kill people silently! Smoke Powder (used in a smoke grenade): Potassium + Sugar + Phosphorous. Spaceacillin (heals clown disease): Cryptobiolin + Inaprovaline. Space Cleaner (cleans things): Ammonia + Water Space Drugs (drugs... in space): Mercury + Sugar + Lithium. Space Lube (causes people to slip even if they're walking): Silicon + Oxygen + Water. Stabilizing Agent: Iron + Oxygen + Hydrogen (keeps stable mutagen stable(note you will require a lot of stable mutagen, stabilizing agent, and blood due to the code taking forever for a full transformation), allows for the creation of smoke powder without it flashing you, allows for napalm to be made without burning everything, and finally the creation of firefighting foam when mixed with water and fluorosurfactant.) Stable Mutagen(can be used with blood to transform people into genetic copy of the blood's owner): Unstable Mutagen + Antihol + Space Drugs + Cool to 25 Strange Reagent (used to revive the dead) Holy Water + Unstable Mutagen + Tricordrazine Super Hairgronium(Grow tremendous hair): Probably will be changed/I shouldn't tell you Synthflesh (Fake Flesh, used to make replicants, heals brute (and burn?) slightly): Blood, Inapprovaline, Carbon, Carbon Synaptizine (Cures paralysis): Sugar + Lithium + Water. Thalmerite (It heats up on its own): Phosphorus + Radium + Iron + Cool to 160 Thermite (can be applied to things like walls and then used with a welding tool to melt them): Oxygen + Iron + Aluminium. Tribenzocytizine (like benzocytizine but does not damage you nearly as much!): Benzocytizine + Water + Iron Tricordrazine (heals superbly): Anti-Toxins + Inaprovaline. May also heat Cryoxadone. Werewolf serum(turns you into a werewolf): THIS IS ONE OF THOSE CHEMS YOU SHOULD NOT TELL PEOPLE TIP: Dylovene = Anti-Toxins You can mix any of these recipes, but I cannot guarantee it will be useful, nor will I guarantee it will not explode in your face. b--SMOKE--/b It'll use whatever is left after the reaction Beaker 1 - Potassium, phosphorus Beaker 2 - Sugar, . Voila, smoke. b--COOKING--/b urlhttp://autisticpowers.info/ss13/wiki/Foods[/url] Apple on a stick: apple + rods Baconatrix: Raw bacon, dough. 7 seconds, high Bacon on toast: Raw bacon, bread. 6 seconds, high Bacon Cake: 3 raw bacon, cake batter. 7 seconds, high (lethal amounts of porktonium) Candy apples: apple on a stick, sugar. 3 seconds, high Chili Con Carne: Meat + Chili cook: 6 seconds high Chili con flagaration: Meat + Chili + Hot sauce + Hot sauce cook: 6 seconds high Chili con queso: chili pepper, cheese. 7 seconds, high Droopy Cake: Brain + cakebatter 7 seconds, high (Gives Type-D Owns Syndrome) El Diablo (sets people who eat it on fire!): Chili con Carne + Chili con Flagaration + Hot Sauce + Chili cook: 10 seconds high Elvis Bread: Dough + banana + peanut butter(causes you to talk like elvis. Funky.) Gruel - 3 ??????s: Time doesn't matter. Hound dog: Hotdog + elvis bread Moon pie: x2 of one of the following: sugar, oatmeal, chocochip or iron cookies; + cream. 2 seconds low Swedish Meatballs (makes consumer talk with swedish accent) : Meatball + Meatball + Flour + Egg cook: six seconds high Whoopie pie: chocolate chip cookie + chocolate chip cookie + chocolate bar + cream. 2 seconds, low To hide something in a cake: Make a creamy sponge cake(Not sure if it works for other cake.) then put it back into the oven along with the item you want to be in the cake: one second low.